There are many types of portable and folding easels and tripods that can hold a painter's canvas, palette tubes, and brushes, etc. In most applications of folding easels and tripods, there are many devices which protrude even in the folded position, i.e., knobs, screws, wing nuts, lock pins and painting holder pins, etc. These protrusions are undesirable since they may injure the carrier or hook onto adjacent structures or objects. Additionally, they can fall off and become lost.